nicktoonsunitefandomcom-20200213-history
Nicktoons: The Return of the Magophoidbot
Nicktoons Return of the Magophoidbot This game is a sequel to 2005 Nicktoons Unite, 2006 Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island, 2007 Nicktoons: Attack ofthe Toybots, and 2008 Nicktoons: Globs of Doom. It started when Professor Calamatous was thinking of an evil plan to get his revenge with the Nicktoons. Then a toybot, some of the Magwu's Oozes, and a piece of morphoid acidently get mix together. As together was created a new villain called the Magophoidbot. As Calamitous got the Evil Syndicate with him, Professor Calamitous and the evil Syndicate began to make clones of each Nicktoons character. So it's up to the Nicktoons characters (with some unexpected guest stars) to save the world. Each character have a mech suit. It will be availible in DS, DSI, 3DS, XL, PS3, PS4, Wii, Wii U, Xbox One, and Xbox 360. NOTE: I'm guessing this will be one of our most crazy Nicktoons and other characters crossover chaos. So you can add as many characters as you want. NOTE #2: Somebody please add a photo please. Playable Character: Danjhely the firefly dingo Audryck the moth duckling Skunkaroo the purple robot skunk Diva the purple kitten Spongebob Sandy Frankie Jason Jimmy Neutron Timmy Turner (with Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, and Sparky) Trixie Tang Danny Phantom Sam Tak Sanjay & Craig Megan Hector BOB Missing Link Susan Dr. Cockroach Leonardo Raphael Michaelangelo Donatello Feliciano Vargas Ludwig Peter Rabbit Scott Pilgrim Ramona Flowers Stephen Stills Kim Pine Sonic Mario Luigi Dipper Pines Mabel Pines The Cat in the Hat Anna Crash Bandicoot (with Aku Aku) Spyro the Dragon (With Sparx) Louie Frankie (The Haunted Hathaway's) Female Veneziano/Itako Vargas Female Ludwig/Monika Homer Bart Marge Lisa Peter Griffin Lois Griffin Chris Griffin Meg Griffin Stewie Griffin Brian Griffin Cartman Kyle Stan Kenny Wander Sam Cat Winnie the Pooh Tigger Piglet Rabbit Eeyore Mickey Mouse Oswald the Lucky Rabbit Donald Duck Goofy Bugs Bunny Daffy Duck Roger Rabbit Fat Albert MushMouth Old Weird Harold Dumb Donald Rudy Bucky Bill Charlie Brown Snoopy Fix-it Felix Vanellope Yogi Bear Scooby Doo Fred Flintstone George Jetson Muttley Top Cat Wally Gator Snagglepuss Hong Kong Phooey Jabberjaw Magilla Gorilla Huckleberry Hound Squiddly Diddly Quick Draw McGraw Secret Squirrel Atom Ant Papa Smurf Smurfette Brainy Smurf Boo Boo Mike Wazowski Sulley Surly Squirrel Buddy Captain Hero Xandlir Woodlor Sockbat Princess Clara Foxxy Love Ling-Ling Spanky Ham Toot Braunstein Stages: Yardley Bikini Bottom Alliance HQ Retroville Fairy World Amity Park Pupununu Frycade N.Sanity Island Hundred Acre Wood Dragon Realms Toontown The Drawn Together House Monstropolis Minecraft Overworlds Springfield South Park Arrendele The Neighborhood Junkyard O-Town Sonic's house Mushroom Kingdom Game Central Station Volcano Island Outer Space The Living Room Area 50 something The Sewer The Toybot Factory Center of Time and Space Unlockable: Patrick (Bikini Bottom) Rabbids (Alliance HQ) ZIM (Retroville) Mr. Blik (Fairy World) Jenny/XJ-4 (Amity Park) El Tigre (Pupununu) Stimpy (Frycade) Emmet (N.Sanity Island) Gilbert Beilschmidt (Hundred Acre Wood) Wyldstyle (Dragon Realms) Honda Kiku (O-Town) Wong Yao (Minecraft Overworlds) Frances Bonnefoy (Toontown) Elizabeth Hedervary (Monstropolis) Angry Video Game Nerd (Springfield) Nostalgia Critic (South Park) Bender Rogriguez (Arrendele) The Giant who sh*ts into his own mouth (The Drawn Togehter House) Ivan Braginski (The Neighborhood) Kunckles (Sonic's house) Princess Peach (Mushroom Kingdom) Wreck-it Ralph (Game Central Station) Vessel of Portentia (Volcano Island) SpongeGlob (Outer Space) Female Alfred Jones/Emily Jones (As an extra unlockable with SpongeGlob) Rocko (Area 50 sometihng) Angelica (The Sewer) Aang (The Living Room) Iron Man (Junkyard) Trainer Red (Pokemon) (The Toybot Factory) Romano (Feliciano's Brother) (Center of Time and Space) GIR (after completing all levels) Female Honda/Honda Sakura (Finish the game with any of the Female Hetalia Characters) Banjo and Kazooie (Beat the game's bosses a second time without dying) Conker the Squirrel (Get all Characters) Elsa (Finish the game with Anna) Female Gilbert/Maria Beilschmidt (Finish the game with Winnie the Pooh) Haruhi Suzumiya (Beat the final boss the first time) Speed Racer (Finish the game with Gilbert,Female Gilbert,and Banjo in that order) Female Romano/Katarina Vargas (Finish the game with Spongebob,Feliciano,and Romano in that order) Female Wong Yao/Wang Chun Chan (Finish the game with Emmet,Wang Yao,And Wyldstyle in that order) Female Francis/Francoise Bonnefoy (Finish the game with Roger Rabbit) Female Ivan/Anya Braginskaya (Finish the game with all the Female Hetalia Characters or Nyotalias) Male Elizabeth/Daniel Hedervary (Finish the game with Crash,Elizabeth,and Spyro in that order) Alfred F Jones (Finish the Game with all playable characters except the Unlockable ones) Arthur Kirkland (Finish the Game with Alfred) Female Arthur/Alice Kirkland (Finish the game with everyone except Conker and Female Ivan on Hard and get 100%.) Benjamin Bunny (Play as Peter Rabbit and Scott Pilgrim or Ramona Flowers throughout story mode) Knives Chau (Play as Benjamin Bunny and slap any Nick Jr. character, then switch to Ramona Flowers as well and finish the game with the two) Wallace Wells (Play as Scott Pilgrim and threaten the second player, then find him before you fight Calamitous and Magophoidbot and he will join your team!) Mr. Huggles (Enter a cheat code) Bosses: Oozoidbot Danjhely (Yardley) Oozoidbot Patrick (Bikini Bottom) Oozoidbot Rabbids (Alliance HQ) Oozoidbot ZIM (Retroville) Oozoidbot Mr. Blik (Fairy World) Oozoidbot Jenny (Amity Park) Oozoidbot El Tigre (Pupununu) Oozoidbot Stimpy (Frycade) Oozoidbot Emmet (N.Sanity Island) Oozoidbot Gilbert Beilschmidt (Hundred Acre Wood) Oozoidbot Wyldstyle (Dragon Realms) Oozoidbot Honda Kiku (O-Town) Oozoidbot Wang Yao (Minecraft Overworlds) Oozoidbot Frances Bonnefoy (Toontown) Oozoidbot Elizabeth Hedervary (Monstropolis) Oozoidbot AVGN (Springfield) Oozoidbot Nostalgia Critic (South Park) Oozoidbot Bender (Arrendele) Oozoidbot GWSIHOM (The Drawn Together House) Oozoidbot Ivan Braginski (The Neighborhood) Oozoidbot Iron Man (Junkyard) Oozoidbot Kunckles (Sonic's house) Oozoidbot Princess Peach (Mushroom Kingdom) Oozoidbot Wreck-it Ralph (Game Central Station) Oozoidbot Aang (The Living Room) Oozoid goo in the Vessel of Portenia (Volcano Island) Gloozulous Maximus (Outer Space) Oozoidbot Rocko (Area 50 something) Oozoidbot Angelica (The Sewer) Oozoidbot Trainer Red (The Toybot Factory) Oozoidbot Romano (Center of Time and Space) Plankton (Bikini Bottom) Sean (Alliance HQ) Beautiful Georgeous (Retroville) Vicky (Fairy World) Vlad Plasmius (Amity Park) Traloc (Pupununu) Noodman (Frycade) Lord Business (N.Sanity Island) Heffalumps and Woozles (Hundred Acre Wood) Dr. Neo Cortex (Dragon Realms) Ripto (O-Town) Enderdragon (Minecraft Overworlds) Judge Doom (Toontown) Randall (Monstropolis) Kang and Kodos (Springfield) Evil Feliciano (South Park) Hans (Arrendele) The Network Head or Bob the Cucumber (The Drawn Togehter House) Evil Ludwig (The Neighborhood) Dr. Eggman (Sonic's house) Reggie (Junkyard) Bowser (Mushroom Kingdom) King Candy/Turbo (Game Central Station) Mawgu (Volcano Island) Oozoidbot Female Alfred/Emily Jones (Outer Space) Coverton (Area 50 something) Shredder (The Sewer) Professor Calamitous and The Magophoidbot (The Toybot Factory) Oozoidroids (Amon and Tai Lung) (Center of time and Space) Non-Playable Characters: Squidward Mr. Krabs Gary Bubble Bass Bear Wicket Joe and Bob Alliance Members Cindy Carl Sheen Goddard Libby Jimmy's parents Jorgen Norm the Genie Crocker (cameo in Cutscene 1) Jeera Juju Vendor Tucker Technus (cameo in Cutscene 1) Dash Mr. Dupette Belle Pepper Tyson Chicken Chuck Sqweeps Sta'bi Vornicorn General WR Monger April Tails Amy Cream Cheese Shadows (cameo in Cutscene 1) Chris Yoshi Donkey Kong Koopa Troopa Toad Wiggler Shy Ghost Metal Mario Random Mii Lakitu Honey Queen Princess Diasy Wario Rosilina Soos Grunkle Stan Conrad Sally Batman Benny Vitruvius Bad Cop/Good Cop (cameo in Cutscene 1) Iceland Norway Lithuania Estonia Lavita Sweden Finland Denmark Owl Kanga Roo Jontron Egoraptor Unlockables Costumes: Mission Danjhely SpongeGar Mermaid man Spongebob Barnacle Boy Patrick Cowboy Alfred F. Jones Cowgirl Emily Jones Army Outfit Conker Chibitalia (Young Feliciano) Holy Roman Empire (Young Ludwig) Next Gen Crash (Crash of the Titans and Mind Over Mutant) Next Gen Spyro (Skylanders) Nicktoons: The Return of the Magophoidbot cutscenes Trivia *You can only play as 2 characters *Nick Jr. characters are in the game too. *The character select will be like the one on Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots. *The Oozoidbot boss level will be like the Toybot boss level on Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots. *The boss level of each Syndicate member will be the boss level of the Morphoids on Nicktoons: Globs of Doom. Category:NICKTOONS